Dark Night
by VampDelena
Summary: Elena was having a happy life.. Everything was great.. But one day Vanessa, a new born killed Jeremy, what would happen?


199438771 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:25:22 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 199438771 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:25:22 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 200092294 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:36:20 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 200092294 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:36:20 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 200092327 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:36:20 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 200092328 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:36:20 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 200092328 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:36:20 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 200092346 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:36:20 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 200458134 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:42:26 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 200458134 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:42:26 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 201169045 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:54:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 201169046 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:54:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 201169046 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:54:17 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 201169078 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:54:17 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 201169078 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:54:17 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 201169079 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 02:54:17 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 201534600 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:00:22 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 201534601 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:00:22 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 203113312 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:26:41 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 203113312 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:26:41 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 203113313 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:26:41 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 203113343 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:26:41 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 203113354 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:26:41 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 203113389 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:26:41 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 203450334 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:32:18 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 203450335 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:32:18 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 204189778 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:44:37 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 204189779 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:44:37 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 204189779 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:44:37 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 204189803 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:44:37 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 204189804 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:44:38 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 204189805 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:44:38 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 204555043 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:50:43 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 204555044 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 03:50:43 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 205124660 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:00:12 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 205124661 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:00:12 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 205124662 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:00:12 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 205124662 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:00:12 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 205124681 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:00:12 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 205124703 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:00:12 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 205490234 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:06:18 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 205490235 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:06:18 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 206359285 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:20:47 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 206359286 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:20:47 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 206359362 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:20:47 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 206359362 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:20:47 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 206359363 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:20:47 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 206359383 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:20:47 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 206722685 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:26:50 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 206722687 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:26:50 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 208321611 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:53:29 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 208321612 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:53:29 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 208321612 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:53:29 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 208321655 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:53:29 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 208321656 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:53:29 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 208321656 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:53:29 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 208630415 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:58:38 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 208630415 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 04:58:38 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 209901094 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:19:49 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 209901095 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:19:49 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 209901095 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:19:49 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 209901096 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:19:49 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 209901247 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:19:49 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 209901249 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:19:49 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 210266661 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:25:54 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 210266662 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:25:54 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 210491579 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:29:39 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 210491580 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:29:39 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 210491580 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:29:39 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 210491604 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:29:39 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 210491605 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:29:39 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 210557049 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:29:39 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 210856285 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:35:44 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 210856286 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:35:44 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 212288664 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:59:36 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 212288665 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:59:36 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 212288665 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:59:36 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 212288666 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:59:36 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 212288692 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:59:36 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 212288693 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 05:59:36 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 212653056 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:05:41 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 212653057 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:05:41 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 213240139 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:15:28 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 213240141 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:15:28 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 213240141 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:15:28 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 213240142 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:15:28 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 213240255 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:15:28 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 213240255 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:15:28 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 213604587 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:32 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 213604588 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:32 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 213615054 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:43 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 213615055 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:43 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 213615056 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:43 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 213615056 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:43 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 213615073 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:43 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 213615073 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:21:43 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 213980121 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:27:48 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 213980122 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:27:48 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 214020960 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:28:28 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 214020961 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:28:28 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 214020962 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:28:28 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 214020963 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:28:28 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 214020963 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:28:29 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 214020964 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:28:29 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 214385659 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:34:33 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 214385659 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:34:33 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 215014388 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:45:02 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 215014389 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:45:02 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 215014389 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:45:02 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 215014389 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:45:02 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 215014390 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:45:02 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 215014486 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:45:02 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 215440211 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:51:04 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 215440211 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 06:51:04 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 216040462 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:02:08 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 216040464 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:02:08 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 216040465 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:02:08 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 216040475 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:02:08 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 216040505 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:02:08 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 216040506 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:02:08 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 216405850 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:08:14 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 216405851 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:08:14 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 216945400 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:17:13 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 216945401 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:17:13 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 216945419 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:17:13 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 216945420 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:17:13 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 216945420 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:17:13 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 216945451 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:17:13 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 217309668 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:23:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 217309668 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:23:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 217944677 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:33:52 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 217944677 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:33:52 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 217944678 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:33:52 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 217944701 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:33:52 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 217944718 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:33:52 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 217944736 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:33:52 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 218309935 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:39:58 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 218309936 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:39:58 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 218857894 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:49:06 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 218857927 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:49:06 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 218857928 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:49:06 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 218857928 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:49:06 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 218857930 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:49:06 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 218858020 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:49:06 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 219222928 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:55:11 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 219222929 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 07:55:11 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 219993146 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:08:01 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 219993147 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:08:01 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 219993147 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:08:01 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 219993147 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:08:01 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 219993269 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:08:01 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 219993270 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:08:01 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 220358324 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:14:06 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 220358325 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:14:06 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 220574159 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:16:12 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 220574165 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:16:12 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 220574211 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:17:42 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 220574212 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:17:42 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 220574245 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:17:42 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 220574246 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:17:42 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 220849312 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:22:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 220849317 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:22:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 221117822 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:26:46 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 221117823 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:26:46 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 221117824 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:26:46 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 221117843 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:26:46 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 221117876 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:26:46 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 221117877 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:26:46 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 221483337 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:32:51 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 221483337 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:32:51 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 221937230 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:40:25 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 221937230 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:40:25 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 221937231 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:40:25 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 221937252 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:40:25 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 221937278 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:40:25 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 221937279 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:40:25 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 222302369 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:46:30 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 222302369 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:46:30 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 223035139 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:58:43 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 223035140 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:58:43 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 223035140 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:58:43 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 223035167 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:58:43 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 223035194 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:58:43 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 223035208 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 08:58:43 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 223400301 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:04:48 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 223400302 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:04:48 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 223735052 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:10:23 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 223735053 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:10:23 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 223735054 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:10:23 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 223735072 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:10:23 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 223735088 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:10:23 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 223735089 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:10:23 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 224099842 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:16:28 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 224099843 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:16:28 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 224335999 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:20:24 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 224335999 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:20:24 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 224336002 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:20:24 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 224336003 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:20:24 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 224336031 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:20:24 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 224336032 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:20:24 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 224701630 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:26:29 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 224701630 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:26:29 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 224969647 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:30:57 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 224969648 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:30:57 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 224969650 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:30:57 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 224969726 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:30:57 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 224969727 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:30:57 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 224969728 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:30:57 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 225335057 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:37:03 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 225335058 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:37:03 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 226249211 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:52:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 226249211 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:52:17 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 226249212 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:52:17 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 226249212 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:52:17 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 226249301 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:52:17 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 226249322 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:52:17 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 226614268 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:58:22 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 226614268 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 09:58:22 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 228042011 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:22:10 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 228042020 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:22:10 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 228042022 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:22:10 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 228042023 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:22:10 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 228042024 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:22:10 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 228042053 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:22:10 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 228407696 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:28:15 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 228407698 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:28:15 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 229583552 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:47:51 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 229583653 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:47:51 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 229583659 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:47:51 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 229583659 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:47:51 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 229610466 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:48:18 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 229610518 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:48:18 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 229948036 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:53:56 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 229948037 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 10:53:56 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 231198480 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 231198480 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 231198481 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 231198481 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 231198504 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 231198505 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 231198505 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 231198530 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:46 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 231198849 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:47 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 231198850 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:47 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 231198850 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:47 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 231198851 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:47 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 231198884 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:47 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 231198890 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:14:47 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 231563916 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:20:52 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 231563917 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:20:52 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 231695491 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:23:03 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 231695492 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:23:03 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 231695493 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:23:03 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 231695495 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:23:03 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 231695520 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:23:03 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 231695524 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:23:03 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 232060972 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:29:09 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 232060972 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:29:09 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 233155202 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:23 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PRESENCE 233155202 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:23 AM MxTaskService, start query presence for DiGi 233155203 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:23 AM MxTaskService, mid is null, start query 233156561 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:24 AM HttpSimpleRequest, connection closed 233156561 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:24 AM MxTaskService, error when get mid 233156571 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:24 AM HttpSimpleRequest, connection has been closed 233158106 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:26 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 233158107 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:26 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 233158108 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:26 AM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 233158119 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:26 AM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 233158136 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:26 AM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 233158137 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:47:26 AM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 233523230 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:53:31 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 233523231 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 11:53:31 AM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 234068287 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:02:36 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 234068288 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:02:36 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 234068288 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:02:36 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 234068306 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:02:36 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 234068306 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:02:36 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 234068325 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:02:36 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 234430745 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:08:38 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 234430746 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:08:38 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 234990612 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:17:58 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 234991614 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:17:58 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 234991624 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:17:58 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 234991646 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:17:59 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 234991648 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:17:59 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 234991973 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:17:59 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 235356020 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:24:04 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 235356022 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:24:04 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 237034990 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:03 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PRESENCE 237034990 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:03 PM MxTaskService, start query presence for DiGi 237034990 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:03 PM MxTaskService, mid is null, start query 237035228 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:03 PM HttpSimpleRequest, connection closed 237035228 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:03 PM MxTaskService, error when get mid 237035229 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:03 PM HttpSimpleRequest, connection has been closed 237046190 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:14 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 237046191 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:14 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 237046191 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:14 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 237046213 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:14 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 237046214 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:14 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 237046215 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:52:14 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 237411824 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:58:20 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 237411825 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 12:58:20 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 237543540 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:00:31 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 237543541 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:00:31 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 237547636 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:00:35 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 237547637 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:00:35 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 237547656 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:00:35 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 237547656 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:00:35 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 237908291 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:06:36 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 237908292 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:06:36 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 238432899 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:15:21 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 238432900 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:15:21 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 238432903 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:15:21 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 238432905 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:15:21 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 238432927 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:15:21 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 238432928 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:15:21 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 238797440 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:25 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 238797442 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:25 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 238808646 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:36 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 238808646 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:36 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 238808647 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:36 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 238808690 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:36 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 238808691 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:36 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 238808691 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:21:36 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 239173516 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:41 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 239173517 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:41 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 239185103 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:53 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 239185132 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:53 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 239185132 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:53 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 239185133 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:53 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 239185153 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:53 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 239185153 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:27:53 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 239550445 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:33:58 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 239550447 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:33:58 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 239561569 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:34:09 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 239561575 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:34:09 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 239561577 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:34:09 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 239561589 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:34:09 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 239561593 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:34:09 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 239561614 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:34:09 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 239926309 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:14 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 239926310 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:14 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 239936896 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:25 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 239936898 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:25 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 239936898 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:25 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 239936899 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:25 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 239936934 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:25 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 239936935 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:40:25 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 240301748 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:29 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 240301750 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:29 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 240312874 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:41 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 240312874 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:41 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 240312875 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:41 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 240312899 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:41 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 240312900 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:41 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 240312921 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:46:41 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 240677733 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:45 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 240677734 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:45 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 240690004 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:58 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 240690006 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:58 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 240690029 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:58 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 240690029 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:58 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 240690056 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:58 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 240690056 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:52:58 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 241055142 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:03 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 241055142 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:03 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 241066027 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:14 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 241066027 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:14 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 241066027 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:14 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 241066028 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:14 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 241066061 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:14 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 241066062 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 13:59:14 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 241430830 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:19 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 241430831 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:19 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 241442292 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:30 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 241442293 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:30 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 241442293 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:30 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 241442329 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:30 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 241442330 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:30 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 241442330 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:05:30 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 241806874 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:35 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 241806874 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:35 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 241818368 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:46 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 241818368 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:46 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 241818369 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:46 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 241818404 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:46 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 241818405 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:46 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 241818406 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:11:46 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 242183532 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:17:51 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 242183534 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:17:51 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 242195114 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:18:03 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 242195114 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:18:03 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 242195116 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:18:03 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 242195116 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:18:03 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 242195117 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:18:03 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 242195131 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:18:03 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 242561045 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:24:08 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _closed 242561046 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:24:08 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel closed for sim 0 243455486 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:39:03 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, receive broadcast, . _opened 243455494 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:39:03 PM MxPushMessageReceiver, push channel opened successfully for sim: 0 243455494 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:39:03 PM MxStatusService, queryPendingPresence(Context context) 243455496 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:39:03 PM MxTaskService, receive . .ACTION_QUERY_PENDING_PRESENCE 243455535 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:39:03 PM MxResendService, dropped msg resent, count:0 243455536 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:39:03 PM MxResendService, resend dropped mms, count: 0 0 Mms [DEBUG] 11-05 14:42:14 font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"下午 /span/fontSmsReportService, Language is not available. 


End file.
